OoKami
by Dark-Anti-Sora
Summary: Not Beta Lloyd was raised by a different parent to find out look inside. Full summery inside. Fixed up Chapter 1 why it was a chuck like that no clue but it cleaner now.
1. Chapter 1

**Sora: I have not given up on infinity I am waiting for my beta to send me the revised chapter one till then please enjoy this story I thought up.**

**Summery: What if Lloyd was raised not by his father or Dirk but someone else unexpected? How will this play out? And what does this mean for the world?**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing but the OC Leon.**

**Parings: None yet.**

**Chapter 1: Mercenary Father**

A tall young looking man that looked no older then 21 was going through the Iselia forest at night a hired mercenary by the village hired to exterminate a vicious pack of wolves in the area that are attacking their life stock at night.

The young mercenary has long pearly white hair that stopped at his knees with long bangs framing the sides of his face.

He had Ivory skin and a slender frame his features would fit a breath taking aristocratic noble.

The young mercenary's golden eyes scanning the area looking for any tracks that could lead to the wolves hiding place.

While he was searching he heard a lot of commotion coming from on top of a high cliff curious as to what was going on he moves closer to hear exactly what is going on before he intervenes in the matter concerning the cliff.

Making it to the bottom of the cliff he sees a women, a weird beast of some kind, and a little boy falling from a cliff with his good eye sight and the blood he smelt he assumed the women was dying but the boy and beast seems to still be full of life.

Believing the beast can survive the fall he leap up and caught the child mid-fall and mother landing soundlessly to the ground as he looks at the women who had labored breathing her life quickly fading before him.

Weakly she lifted up her hand holding a shining orb known as an Exsphere and gives to the Mercenary with a week smile before the light left her eyes as they close who breathing stopped singling she is dead.

The beast also landed oddly but would still live being a mercenary he decided that by her giving him the Exsphere and a week smile her dying wish was that he take care of the boy even though not getting paid for it he decided to take up the contract and raise the child.

He then gets up with the unconscious child then turns and walks off with the boy black trench coat billowing when turning.

He was also wearing black leather pants with black boots and a black turtle neck with no sleeves underneath the trench coat.

As the young mercenary was leaving the area he didn't realize that there was a red-haired man with wine red eyes searching desperately for his son and wife nor did he see a dwarf that would come soon to take the women and beast away.

**14 years later**

"Dad!" called Lloyd as he comes up to the young mercenary who has not age a day over 21 cleaning a wicked looking silver blade with a black handle and citrine gems in laid in it with a huge citrine gem at the end of the pommel.

The young man look at his "son" "Yes, Lloyd?" he responded moving his golden eyes to look into cherry-wood colored ones.

"We're going to Iselia right?" he asked sitting next to his father as he saw him going back to cleaning his blade his father's name was Leon De Bright.

"Yes, I have a feeling we should go there we may just fine an interesting job there" he replied in a soft tenor voice.

Lloyd frowns at that 'but Daaadddd" he drawled out "Iselia is a rinky dink village how can there be something interesting there?" he whined after being to so many interesting cities and seeing so many neat events he found it hard to take in that a backwater town like that might have something exciting there.

"Lloyd, we talked about your whining your 17 years old you need to act your age besides rumor has it the Chosen is there and the day of the Oracle should be close at hand I think the Journey of Regenerations would be an interesting task to take on don't you think?" he asked his son after he finished cleaning his sword and sheathing it.

Lloyd's eyes lit up "really?! We may be able to go on the Journey of Regeneration?!" he exclaimed excitedly at being able to help with something that huge.

Leon chuckles at his son's enthusiasm "Yes, we might but to do that we should head out first thing in the morning and as such you should get some sleep" he told his son as he stands up "I'll take first watch I'll wake you when it's your turn" he informed the twin swordsman as he walked off to scout the perimeter.

When Leon is far enough away he sighs keeping his secret from his son is harder then he thought for Leon is a demon of the ookami clan and immortal he has been alive for 400 years and having a human child while pretending to be human 24/7 is not an easy feat still the pup he adopted is rather amusing to have around.

Now to be perfectly honest he loved his pup but sometime keeping his other life privet is hard some days. He is also a different type of demon that doesn't hail from Niflheim a place where a lot of the more vicious blood-thirsty demons resides those demons are of distant relation to him and his kin.. No, he hails from Tethe'alla where like the elves his race is secluded in secrecy not even the elves know they exist in the same world as they for good reason too the Niflheim demons gives his race a bad name and they would be hunted down lumped in with those blood-thirsty demons.. How he arrived at Sylvarant well he used the other worldly Gate to get there why? Because he wanted to see what the declining world was like and how this world worked.

Instead of going back after he traveled the world he found the world a charming place and decided to stay here and make money as a mercenary and like the Elves his race too can use mana and as such able to do all the spells elves can do.

Looking up at the night sky and smirking as he saw a full moon making sure his son was far enough away and the cost is clear he drops his guise which isn't much of a big change from his human form he has big pointed wolf ears, a long tail, and sharp canine fangs with curved claw-like nails.

He stretches letting his sense run wide as he bounds off to hunt his prey for a nighttime meal to satisfy his hunger and blood lust. After eating his fill no humans of course and cleaning up he realizes that it's getting pretty later he should headed back to wake his son up.

Since he is from the Ookami clan he can he has the special ability to communicate with lower wolves so that while he hunts he has some of his friends watching over his pup till he returns.

Coming to the camp he looks to the north and nods to the wolves as they bound off after their job is done he then walks over to his son to kneel down his wolf features hidden again and shakes him awake.

Lloyd opens his eyes to see his father looking after him after he was shaken awake rubbing his Cherry-wood colored eyes he nods and gets up to start his watch while his father goes to a near by tree to sit/lean against the tree sword by his side as he settles down and closes his golden eyes to sleep.

Lloyd takes the time to stare at his father in wonder he had in his traveling with his father seen many people but no one looks quite like him even half elves don't match up to his looks and he sometimes wonder if his father is even really human.

Not dwelling too much on this knowing his father would tell him when he ready as he goes about his patrol looking for any monsters that he could train with to improve his sword skills even though his father had been training him it never hurt to do some secret training of his own.

**Derris Kharlan**

Mithos Yggdrasill was sitting on his throne with one of his seraphim subordinates Kratos Aurion keeling before him "You summoned me Lord Yggdrasill" he stated for a lower ranked angel told him the angelic lord has summoned him. Yggdrasill with an unreadable face nods "I did I have called you to take on the mission of guiding the Chosen of Mana of Sylvarant on her journey the other chosens have failed too many times for it to be a coincidence and as such I am appointing you the task of getting the Chosen safely to the Tower of Salvation" he order resting his chin on side of his hand.

Kratos stood now looking at Yggdrasill "as you wish Lord Yggdrasill" he answered as he bowed once more to the angelic lord before walking out to go on the mission he was assigned and hoping that just maybe his son would be in Iselia as well he never could quite believe in his heart of hearts that he was dead.

Iselia Lloyd cheers "finally! I thought it was would take us forever to get here I was worried we might've missed the day of the Oracle" he complained as they make their way deeper in the village.

Leon has the resist the urge to roll his golden eyes "listen pup, we don't know when that is or what the will signal will be to the start of the Journey of Regenerations so our best bet is to go ahead to the Temple of Martel in hopes that we are on time" he told his impatient son as they head off to the Temple.

Lloyd sighed knowing his father was right and follows after him to the Temple where they heard sounds of fighting and they see the corps of priests from the temple littering the ground as then arrived.

Leon keeping a straight face even though the stench of blood is annoying his sensitive nose at all the bodies on the ground before them and leading up to the temple as he wraps long slender digits around the pommel of his sword he draws it out looking at his pup "draw you swords pup we don't know what we may come across" he warned as he walked forward taking the lead.

Lloyd was excited that he will be able get to see some action and maybe kill a bad guy or two as quickly draws his duel swords as he follows after his father he does also feel kinda bad he so excited where people are dead but still.

After the pair made it up to the top of the stairs they see a blond blue eyed girl a year younger then his son and a short silver haired boy with blue eyes besides her trying to fend off the Desians corning them.

Lloyd looks at his father who nods and he joins in the battle clearly dominating the Desians before a stronger heavy set guy comes out and he struggles with the stronger foe before he is knocked back.

Leon watching his son fight well till what he assumed to be the leader came and knocked his son back lunged forward at the same time a purple clad man cut in with him they both preformed sonic thrust cutting down the foe easily.

Leon looks at the red-haired stranger as said stranger looked back at him neither giving away their poker face as they then breaks off the staring contest to wipe his blade clean of blood before sheathing it the red-headed stranger doing the same.

Lloyd looks at the purple clad stranger in awe how he lunged too as both his father and this stranger seamlessly cut the bandit down in one move. Leon eyeing the stranger as he tilts his head to the side slightly "you look like a mercenary but I don't think I ever seen you around before and I met a lot of mercenaries in my travels but then again I don't go around knowing everyone so at least tell me you name and how you came here?" he asked the man not taking his eyes off of him.

Kratos is shocked by the man's appearance and with the feel of his mana knows that he is not human but he doesn't feel like an Elf or a Half-Elf either. "I'm Kratos Aurion a traveling mercenary and I was traveling past the temple when I heard the commotion and came to check it out and you are?" he asked in kind curious about this man.

"I'm Leon De Bright and this is my son Lloyd De Bright we are traveling mercenaries and heard the Chosen lives here and the day of the Oracle would soon come so we made our way here in hopes of helping the Chosen on her Journey of Regeneration" he replied looking to the blond then the old women.

Kratos has to not let his shock be shown on his face as the name Lloyd came up and he looked in Lloyd's direction to sees a teen that could in fact be the son he thought was dead and wondering how this man came to finding and raising his son.

Lloyd looks back at Kratos wonder why he turned his interest on him but decided to not be bothered by it as he gets up, dust himself off, and then he goes to the Chosen and the silver haired boy. "Hi I'm Lloyd and you are?" as asked since he never really got to be with kids around his age since they were always traveling or doing jobs as mercenaries.

"I'm Colette Brunel and this is my friend Genis Sage an elf and spell caster and I am the Chosen" she introduced blushing lightly at how handsome Lloyd looks.

Blinking at the blush and wonder if she is not feeling alright shrugs and continues "well a pleasure to meet you I hope we can get along I never been around kids around my age so I am really happy to meet you" he told them smiling brightly.

"That is great I like making new friends" Genis chirped in happily shaking Lloyd's hand before letting the hand go "so, you're a mercenary huh? You got a cool dad too" he smiled hoping his friend would tell him more about him.

Lloyd smiles at Genis "well, I am a mercenary with my dad so that means we take jobs from anyone who is willing to pay to get their problems solved and as so my dad and I travel a lot so I don't get to meet or make friends with many people but if we can go on this Journey with you I'll be more then grateful" he replied looking back at his dad and Kratos.

Leon looked at Phaidra and bows slightly "Hello, I already introduced myself to this fellow mercenary here but not to you I am Leon and me and my son Lloyd would love to lend our services to the Chosen for her Journey" he asked.

Kratos needing to be on this Journey due to orders also looks at Phaidra "I would like to accompany the Chosen as well you can never have too much protectors" he added to her so she would consider him as well. Phaidra looked at the young men and nodded "That would be great Colette can use all the help she can get on this journey" he told the mercenaries.

Colette hearing this smiles brightly and claps both her hands on Lloyd's hand "this is great! You will be coming on my journey as well!" she stated happy to have someone close to her age going on a journey with her.

Lloyd smiles back before taking his hands away from hers "Yes! This will be an awesome journey! Let have as much fun as we can!" he cheered looking at both Colette and Genis.

Leon sighed and pinches the bridge of his nose after hearing what his son just said before look at the kids "pup, this isn't a field trip the world's future is depending on the Chosen and getting her to the tower to regenerate the world" he explained in an exasperated tone to his son. Lloyd looks at his father "I know but you strong so is Kratos and I am as well so it shouldn't be so bad to have a little fun along the way" he replied back with a smile.

Leon rolled his eyes but sent Lloyd a small smile "Fine, fine just don't have too much fun you get skewed by a monster" he warned his son. Lloyd grins" I won't the monsters should be scared of getting skewed by me!" he stated proudly since he is a pretty go swordsman making his two new friends laugh at the bold statement.

Kratos clearing his throat "now that, that is over with lets head into the temple so the chosen can be received by the oracle at the top of the temple" he told him in a lets get down to business tones and walks through the door way.

Leon follows as well with silent graceful steps followed by Lloyd, Colette, and Genis as they catch up to Kratos to get the temple done and over with.

**Sora: Good Bad? Let me know I would like reviews this is also not beta if someone wants to step up please do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sora: Hi, Hi another chapter no reviews for this story I am hoping that will change I also finish the 3rd chapters of Path of Redemption and my Death Note story so look forward to them as well.**

**Chapter 3: Oracle**

The group enters the Temple to looks around the well kept ruins even though it still looked liked it seen better days as well along the way they found Raine and inducted her in their little group heading into the temple.

Colette walked a little ahead of the group not much but enough to have all as their attention on her as she turns around.

"This temple has a lot of monsters as well as my grandmother told me there is a wall as you see ahead of us that requires a special tool to break it and that it is hidden deep within the temple so we should go and find it first" she informed them with a light blush at being the center of attention.

The group nods as Lloyd ever the endless ball of energy looks to the left "Then lets go that way hopefully we'll find this tool over their" he replied cheerfully as he heads quickly to the left.

Leon sighs at that "Lloyd…" he replied in a warning tone that had the boy stop and cringes as looks back at his father "yeah, Dad?" he asked in an innocent tone having a good idea why his father used that tone with him.

"We're in a group now Lloyd you don't go wondering off on your own. I told you time and time again we stick together we are in an unknown territory and as such we can't let our guard down so as such stay with the group pup" he informed his son as he started to head left as well.

A little of his excitement gone after being scolded by his father he nods "Alright, Dad sorry" he replied "Don't be sorry if your sorry then don't do it again" he chided his son as the group caught up to them.

Kratos had hung back a little to watch the display and had to say he was impressed that his son by the way he acted so much like Anna he late wife was indeed his he couldn't ask for a better surrogate father to raise his son.

As the group made their way to the stairs leading to the ruins second level below they ran into their first group of monsters as the four young fighters get ready to fight the monsters blocking their path Leon then grabs a hold of Kratos shoulder to keep him back from participating in the fight.

Kratos raised his brow at the hand holding him back before his wine-red eyes traveled up the arm to meet golden irises "Why are you holding me back when there are monsters to be slain?" he questioned as his hand is wrapped around the handle of his sword ready to draw it.

Leon lets go of Kratos before crossing his arms looking at the group "The group of four are young they are also well balanced, but young and inexperienced you have the close range melee fighter, the long range melee fight, the spell caster, and followed up by the healer. As I can see that's all the components you need to win a battle" he stated watching them fight.

Kratos raised a brow at that "So, you intend to use this Temple as a training grounds to make the Chosen's group stronger?" he asked intrigued by the idea.

Leon looks at him and nods "As a Mercenary you should know when traveling anything can become a training ground it's all about how you go with it I personally stay back when my son fights and only intervene when it gets out of hand" he explained.

Kratos had never considered that before as he nods in agreement "that is indeed an effective way to make one inexperienced stronger so I too will remain back and observe" he replied to the mercenary.

Lloyd uses a demon fang to finish off the last monster before looking back at the group and grins at them "that was nice team work there" he added cheerfully to them.

Genis nods "Your right, sis your healing skills were awesome" he praised as he walked over to his elder sister Raine Sage.

Raine waved her brother off "it was nothing I am rather impressed by how you three managed so well" she informed them before blue eyes turn to lock on the two mercenaries behind her "and why pray tell did you two not join in the battle?" she replied in a curt tone.

Kratos looked at the elder Half-Elf "I asked the same thing when Leon held me back and after he explained it to me I agree we are skilled seasoned fighters as you four are not so it would be efficient to make you stronger by letting you four primarily fight the monsters with in the temple" he replied to her.

Raine ponders that for a bit "I see I understand now but what if there is a monsters we can't fight?" she asked curious what they would do then.

Leon look at Raine "then milady well intervene and help you slay it but until that time I would prefer it if you all fight as a unit to get A) Acclimated to each other and B) Get stronger because the journey will not be an easy one and as such you need all the help you can get" he informed her his voice loud enough so the whole group hears it.

Colette look at Lloyd and smiles "Wow, Lloyd your father seems to know a lot but he doesn't look much older then you" she asked him puzzled by the contradiction she has seen in Leon.

Lloyd nods to her "I know and in fact I too wonder what's up with dad I mean I known him since I was 3 yet here I am at 17 and he doesn't look any different from the day I first saw him" he informed her frowning at the puzzle that is his dad.

Genis quirks a brow at that "Since you saw him? Is he not your real father?" he inquired as the rest of the group including Leon looked to their discussion.

Kratos most particularly was curious as well at how they met and why Leon decided to raise his son 14 years ago on that tragic night.

Lloyd grins at that "do we look alike? I mean you can say I take after my mother who I don't remember meeting but as a male I should have some traits from dad so I concluded that I was adopted that and he told me how he came to find me as well as raised me" he told the group.

Raine steps in "how did you meet then?" she asked curious as well wanting to know more about two of the three people who seemed suspicious to her.

Lloyd looks at Raine "Well, from what my dad told me it was a night 14 years ago when he was hired to exterminate a pack of vicious wolves attacking the village of Iselia as he was traversing through the forest he heard a commotion to check it out and as such when he got to the bottom of the cliff saw me and a women who I would assume my mother and a weird dog falling so he leap up and caught me and my mom" he finished on how he met his father.

Kratos stiffened at that last piece of information but now was reassured his thoughts were right Lloyd was indeed his long lost son he lost so very long ago with his wife.

Raine then looked at Leon "and why haven't you aged in 14 years?" she asked curious and wondering if he is indeed like them a Half-elf or an Elf.

Leon shrugs "I age like fine wine I am older then I look but suffice to say there are some things I rather not broadcast to people I just met so excuse me if I don't spill my life story and all my secrets I have hidden in my closet which save a sparse few everyone has am I right?" his sarcasm and tone indicated he know what they were.

Raine paled some then back off looking away "Anyway we should be moving along we have to get this mysterious tool so Colette can receive the Oracle" she stated before heading down the stairs.

Lloyd look between his father and Raine and wonder what occurred and why that speech made her pale and back off shrugging as he turns to Colette and Genis "lets get going then I want to see what this Oracle looks like " he piped in cheerfully as he follow after Raine the group following behind him.

Kratos had to glance at Leon as they walked down the stairs puzzled over the enigma which was Lloyd's surrogate father and what secrets he holds and if he might be a threat to Cruxis.

After more fighting and some weird puzzles to be solved they make it to the raised pedestal that held the Sorcerer's ring "Huh? This little thing supposes to break the barrier on the door at the entrance of the temple huh?" Lloyd asked his excitement deflating.

Genis rolls his eyes at how easily his excitement wanes when there is nothing interesting to be seen and done "Lloyd that's the Sorcerer's Ring I read about it in a book once it suppose to have mana stored within it so you can harness it's power" he explained.

Lloyd's excitement returned as he grabs the ring "for real!? Can I use it please?" he asked wanting to be able to use the mana in the ring.

Colette smiles "I don't mind you can use it" she told him seeing how much he wants to use the ring's power.

Cheering he puts the ring on and feels the mana in the ring "I can't wait to try this puppy out!" he exclaimed excitedly "lets go to the entrance and open that door" he cheered walking off the rest following.

They eventually make it to the barrier blocking to entrance to the Oracle as Lloyd then holds the ring to the barrier and he feels a surge of mana before a ball of fire flies out of the ring and hits the barrier as the blast then removed it.

Genis looks in awe "wow so human can use mana through the ring too huh? That's a pretty impressive tool" he told them wanting to Rain inching to examine how it works.

Lloyd seems disappointed "that's it? I was expecting something well grander…" he trailed off disappointed how weak that fire ball was which Genis rolls his eyes and Colette giggles at that.

Leon clears his throat "if your done fooling around we should make our way to the Oracle so the Chosen can receive her blessing" he informed them moving on the group following.

They eventually made their way to the warp pad "woah! What is that it's all glowing and humming" Lloyd exclaimed examining the warp pad.

Kratos decided to step in to explain this time "this is a warp pad it will instantly teleport you to the top of the town so the Chosen can receive her blessing" he informed them as he stepped in and disappeared suddenly.

Lloyd eyes widen in awe "that's so cool! Me next!" he called as he stepped on the warp pad to and disappeared as the other followed suit.

Leon sighs being the last one shakes his head and steps on the pad being teleported to the top of the town and looks around to see it is pretty well maintained perfect even.

Lloyd looking at the pedestal where a ruby red pretty gem glitters innocently in the light "woah what is that? " he asked entranced by the beauty of the gem.

"That's a Cruxis Crystal they say I was born with this in my hand" Colette chirped in happily to explain what that gem is.

Just then an ethereal light appears and Remiel comes down awing all those presents save for Leon and Kratos.

In Kratos case because he a Seraphim of Cruxis and Leon because he knows what angels really are so they don't show any reaction to his presents.

Remiel comes down and looks at everyone present has a sour look when he sees Kratos for a split second before looking at Leon surprised to see such a weird look human with the mana of an Elf almost.

Looking back to the Chosen he smiles "Chosen of Sylvarant I am the Oracle Remiel I have come to on behalf of all the angels to bless and bear witness to the start of the Journey of Regeneration

As such do you Chosen accept all the responsibilities that come with his mission and will carry it out to the full extent of your abilities?" he asked Colette who got on her knees bowing her head "I do I swear I will succeed" she told him with conviction.

Nodding "then by the power invested in me by Cruxis we bless this journey and reveal the tower of Salvation!" he exclaimed as the tower appeared and the gem rose up into the air and latched onto Colette's neck.

"Now chosen head to the first seal in the desert release it and receive the blessing from it" he commanded Colette but just about as he was to leave Colette stopped him stuttering "a-a-are….you…my…F-father?" she asked biting her lower lip.

Remiel not liking to be bother by sentiments but knowing it would appease the Chosen to get the job done he agrees to go with it plastering on a fake smile "go now my daughter and release the first seal" he told her as he disappeared.

"M-My father…really is an angel…" Colette said stunned to which Kratos narrows his eyes at what Remiel lied about as Leon knew that was a bald faced lie and angered he is toying with her feeling admitting to that falsely.

Lloyd walks up to Colette and pats her on the shoulder "that's SO amazing your really ARE an angel!" he exclaimed excited for his friend.

Genis smiles at Colette "it's great you got to finally meet your father!" he said happy for his friend.

Colette blushed at the praise and support "thanks everyone" she told them shyly and Raine then clears her throat "we should get going now after all we have a journey to complete as well as Lloyd I noticed your swords are kinda banged up lets go to Dirk an Dwarf to fix them" she told him as she headed off back to the warp pad.

**Sora: Good bad? Love it or hate it? I hope you love it please review.**


End file.
